Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy)
is a codename that refers to two different people, the Dylandy brothers, Lyle and Neil. The elder Dylandy, Neil, is a member of Celestial Being and Meister to Gundam Dynames. He is the eldest pilot of the Gundam Meisters. Lockon's partner is an orange Haro that assists him in piloting Dynames while in sniper mode as well as maintenance and system calibrations. As befitting his use of the Dynames, and his codename, a long range sniper Gundam, Lockon is an exceptional marksman with conventional sniper rifles. After Neil's demise, his brother Lyle continues his legacy as the next Lockon Stratos (II). Personality Lockon is the most easy going of all the Gundam Meisters. He's kind and considerate to people around him; there is a darker aspect of him. There's a lot of internal anger against terrorists due to KPSA's involvement in killing his family. Because of the violent death of his family, he desired the power to change world and believe Celestial Being can help him change it. While usually cool minded and rarely angry, dealing in missions or people related to terrorism (especially KPSA) affects his judgment as he's blinded by his emotions. His thoughts are usually about his mother, father, little sister Amy. He's survived by his identical twin brother, Lyle, for personal reasons don't keep in contact with. Skills & Abilities As a trained Gundam Meister, he has MS technical skills, proficient in firearms, MS piloting, and sharp shooting skills. As a trained sniper, Neil knows about stealth tactics and a understanding of physics (relative to being a sniper). Data pertaining to Lyle suggests he's a talented Meister; the fact Neil was known to be the higher achiever suggests Neil had even higher aptitude scores. History Early Days Youth in Ireland Sometime around A.D. 2301, Neil and Lyle's family was on a family outing. The twins was somehow separated from Amy (little sister) and their parents. The terrorist group, KPSA, had a child suicide bomber detonate an explosive within a commercial area and killed the twins' parents and little sister. Neil was looking for his family when the explosion occurred, he survived the explosion because he was furthest away. Lyle also survived the explosion and was shocked while looking at the flaming remains of buildings and people. While Lyle moved on with his life and went to boarding school, Neil still grieved over the unnecessary deaths of his family members and desired the power to prevent such things to happen again. It is presumed that Neil may have attended a military academy after the death of his family. Grave Violento would later recruit Neil as a Gundam Meister of the paramilitary organization Celestial Being and gave him the codename of Lockon Stratos. Joining Celestial Being It's not clear when Celestial Being noticed Neil and recognized his need for justice, but he was recruited by Grave Violento and approved by Veda to be a Gundam Meister. It was also never defined how long Lockon was a part of Celestial Being, but he was there at least for two years (met and trained with Setsuna around that time). In between A.D.2306- A.D.2307, Lockon and the rest of the Meisters would prepare for their military interventions to stop world conflict. World Armed Intervention Campaign In the year 2307, Lockon and the rest of Celestial Being completed their training and prepared to commence their World Armed Intervention campaign. Setsuna and Lockon relocated to an uninhabited Pacific island along with their mobile suits to begin operations. Setsuna F. Seiei/GN-001 Gundam Exia and Lockon/GN-002 Gundam Dynames sortied to the Advanced European Union for their first operation. Debut at AEU While Setsuna/Exia sortied to make an example out of AEU's new AEU-09 AEU Enact, Lockon/Dynames was quietly on standby for the second part of their first mission. AEU violated their international treaty agreement(s) by having more military forces than allowed at their orbital elevator. While Setsuna/Exia was dispatched against the new AEU Enact, Lockon/Dynames was hidden close to the AEU's orbital elevator, waiting for the time to attack. As Setsuna/Exia faced large numbers of Hellions, Haro reports of enemy fighters. Lockon laughs and says, "''That's just like Setsuna to get in over his head, eh? Let's lend him a hand. Let's go! Gundam Dynames and Lockon Stratos will be the winners today!" Lockon/Dynames open fired upon the Hellions to support Setsuna/Exia. As he snipes down each unit, he says his famous phrase, "Dynames, aim and fire!" After meeting all mission objectives, they retreated to a safe zone to recover from the battle. As the world learns about Celestial Being's existence on the news, Lockon/Dynames and Setsuna/Exia hide themselves in a unknown canyon to rest and observe the news. After watching the news, Lockon comments, "It's beginning...no, it's already started. There's no stopping now. We've set a fire under the world's seat! You know that, right, Setsuna?" Setsuna replies, "Yes, I understand...We are Celestial Being's...Gundam Meisters." Ceylon Ceylon (formally Sri Lanka) had been in turmoil since the 20th century between two cultures, the majority Sinhalese and the minority Tamils. The Human Reform League has intervened to help secure a power line through this country and the Gundam Meisters were sent to end the conflict. Lockon/Dynames provided aerial fire support for Setsuna/Exia. Lockon was worried about Setsuna as he behaved unusually for his first major battle. Setsuna/Exia kept engaging units in high numbers and Lockon kept watching him and provided cover fire to keep him out of trouble. As they completed their mission, the Gundam group returned their bases of operation. South Africa There has been a mineral resource conflict in the South African Territories. Lockon/Dynames was sortied to eliminate the local group that has controlled the mines. When Lockon/Dynames arrived, he was fired upon by Workloaders that has been modified for combat. Because of their weak firepower, Lockon/Dynames made quick work of the group, though claimed he didn't like picking on smaller enemies because it made him feel like a bully. He took care of all the Workloaders and flew off. Taribia Republic Taribia Republic announced their intentions suceeding the Union charter and become a true independent country. This political move caused Union forces to act against Taribia as they have influence over the orbital elevator. All Gundam Meisters were sortied and Lockon/Dynames engaged Taribian's Realdo mobile suits. After destroy most (if not all) of Taribian forces, the government rejoined with the Union. Union forces were about to sortie against the Gundams, but they made a tactical retreat back to their bases. HRL's Orbital Elevator Underwater Sniping HRL's orbital elevator, Heaven's Pillar, has been experiencing armed conflict between terrorist and local armed forces. Lockon/GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo was dispatched to route both sides to maintain pacification. Lockon/Dynames Torpedo detected a new HRL submersible that can evade their detection. Lockon/Dynames Torpedo couldn't snipe it with their Torpedo Launcher, Lockon was considering leaving as his mission plan advises a tactical retreat after detection. Unknown to Lockon/Dyanmes, Fon Spaak/Sadalsuud F was underwater and provided sensor information for him to destroy the unknown HRL submersible. Haro informed Lockon of reacquiring the target and had a firing solution to eliminate the submersible. Lockon completed his mission and left without knowing he had help from Fereshte's Fon Spaak. Supporting Allelujah The HRL lower orbital station, True Pillar, had three sections of block 7 broken apart. Civilians were drifting helplessly into Earth's gravity. Allelujah/Kyrios performed his own rescue mission without permission, but Sumeragi decided to give Allelujah backup support anyway. She had Lockon/Dynames loosen the excess weight of the falling sections by separating them. Using the Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun, Lockon/Dynames was able to fire from Earth-to-space to remove the two sections of the orbital station to allow Allelujah/Kyrios push the orbital block to a safe altitude for HRL rescue. The result of this operation caused Celestial Being to reveal Dynames' high altitude firing capability. Tieria was not happy about this. Moralia Preparing for Moralia The private military force of Moralia, PMC Trust, and AEU teamed up to challenge Celestial Being. Lockon had a visit from Ian Vashti, Dynames' full shield armor was just equipped and ready for the upcoming mission. While Ian displayed Exia's new GN Blades, Lockon commented how Exia is living up to its original codename, Gundam of Seven Swords. Ian thought Setsuna was being rude for not show appreciation for his hard work, but Lockon explained he's very appreciative about it as Exia is his whole world. Battle at Moralia Lockon/Dynames attacked Moralia's military base and eliminated all Hellion units within his sights. While engaging PMC Trust and AEU mobile suits, Setsuna met Ali Al-Saachez in the battlefield. Setsuna wanted to confirm if it Ali Al-Saachez and exited his cockpit for confirmation. Lockon wasn't sure what was going on, only that Setsuna was risking his life for exiting the cockpit in the middle of a live combat zone. Lock/Dynames intentionally fired missed shots to get Ali back into his cockpit and attempted to shoot Ali/Enact down, Lockon was surprised Ali/Enact evaded his shots. When Setsuna returned to Exia, Lockon wanted an explanation, but Sumeragi reminded them to focus on the mission. Sumeragi told them to skip phase 5 of their mission and go straight for the final phase 6. Lockon/Dynames headed to Moralian Command through a narrow canyon. Once they reached close to the base, Lockon/Dynames used his GN Pistols to shoot down all opposing MS units. In less than 5 minutes, the battle was over. As Lockon/Dynames and the others idle for a response, Lockon wonders will Moralia still put up a fight. Just then, a white flare was fired to signify surrender. Lockon had Haro report the news to Sumeragi to confirm enemy surrender and mission completion. Setsuna's Reasons After the mission was over, they flew back to their island hideout and had a chat with Setsuna about his inexplicable stunt back at Moralia. Lockon was furious with Setsuna and punched him to the ground. Lockon reminded him that a meister's identity and security of their solar furnaces are S-level items and demanded an answer. Setsuna looked away in silence, but Lockon wasn't satisfied with just empty explanations. Tensions were raised as Tieria drew his gun on Setsuna. Lockon tried to stop Tieria, but he reasoned that Setsuna has made stupid decisions and put them all at risk. Setsuna pulled out his gun as well, Lockon unsuccessfully tells Setsuna to put his gun down. Allelujah's interjected and reminded Tieria that they were all chosen by Veda for a reason. Both of them withdrew their sidearms, with Tieria expecting Setsuna to show him why he's a Gundam Meister. Lockon and Tieria were baffled when Setsuna said his existence is enough to explain why he's a Meister. Lockon's orange Haro tried to get everyone to get along, but was washed away by the ocean tide (he found his way back though). La Eden Hating Terrorism Shortly after their confrontation with Setsuna, Ian Vashti ran to the Gundam Meisters to inform them there has been simultaneous terrorist bombings across the globe. Wang Liu Mei informed Lockon and the Meisters that an unknown terrorist group is blackmailing Celestial Being to cease their actions or more people will die. Lockon and the rest of the group was told to be on standby as an investigation is underway. Tieria mocked the terrorists for even trying to stop them from achieving their goals. Lockon was offended with Tieria's words, but Tieria reminded Lockon that to the world, they are terrorist themselves. Lockon responded on anger, "So am I wrong to hate terrorists!?" Setsuna commented that they'll end their terrorism with armed intervention, as Celestial Being. Eliminating La Eden It's been discovered that the group responsible for the bombings were a group called La Eden. After some investigation, the world intentionally leaked information to reveal the whereabouts of La Eden's terrorist cells and Celestial Being obliged to eliminate them. Lockon/Dynames headed to Union, South America, where one of there major cells existed. Lockon/Dynames attacked their mountain side base with his GN Pistols. As he decimates them, Lockon says, "Go on and die. You'll get no mercy from me." Haro detected 3 enemy Hellions heading his way. As he snipes them down, he says, "Today I'm...all out of forgiveness." After the mission was completed, Lockon returned to Ireland to pay respects to his fallen family members. Both Lyle and Neil dropped white roses to their family, but Neil chose not to see Lyle. HRL Gundam Capture Operation HRL planned to capture the Gundams in space by using a complicated series of e-senors laced throughout their space in hopes of detecting Celestial Being. The crew and meisters were in their most vulnerable moment as Dynames and Exia were under maintenance and the crew taking R&R. Comforting Feldt While the crew on a lax maintenance run, Lockon found Feldt and asked, "Hey, what are you doing?" Feldt tried to wipe her eyes, but Lockon could see she was upset and asked, "What's wrong?" Feldt then explained about her parents involvement with CB and their deaths. Lockon was surprised and asked, "So your parents were in Celestial Being, Feldt?" She replied, "They were both Gundam Meisters from the second generation." Lockon retorts, "Is that so? Thanks to your parents, I can fight today. So then Feldt, did you come down with homesickness or something?" Feldt replies, "Today is the anniversary...of their..." Lockon asked, "What happened?" Feldt replied, "I don't know, I just know they died." Lockon the commented, "Celestial Being members have a strict code of secrecy. I don't even know anything about the current members. I see...it's the same for parents and their kids. You're picking up where they left off, huh?" Lockon then pulled her head closer to his left shoulder to comfort her. He continued to say, "A strong girl. I'm Neil. It's my real name. Neil Dylandy." Feldt asked, "Your real name?" Lockon replies, "Yeah, that's right. I'm from Ireland. My parents were killed by terrorists." Feldt asked, "Why...?" Lockon answered, "It wouldn't be fair if you were the only one who revealed your history." Feldt retorts, "You're a kind person." Lockon replies, "At least with women." Their moment was interrupted when Allelujah dropped in to see Lockon. Allelujah was embarrassed as he thought he interrupted to two in their private moment. Lockon quickly said, "Don't get the wrong idea!" Handicapped HRL Match Christina Sierra discovered the e-sensors and warned everyone they've been discovered. Lockon/Dynames couldn't properly sortie because Dynames was in the middle of a major systems overhaul when the emergency announcement was made. There was no time and Lockon/Dynames had to be a fixed gun on one of Ptolemy's containers. As the battle began, one of the carriers was used to kamikaze into Ptolemy. Lockon/Dynames quickly deployed his GN Missiles to destroy it before it could impact the ship. After a long and difficult standoff with HRL Tierens, Sergei Smirnov made the decision to retreat as he underestimated the capabilities of the Gundams. Azadistan The instability between the reformists and conservatives with Azadistan has caused high political tensions for some time. Rasa Massoud Rachmadi (of the conservative party) was captured by mercenary Ali Al Saachez to incite civil war. Political tensions escalated into civil unrest as the conservatives believed the reformists were responsible for Massoud Rachmadi's capture. Setsuna was sent to investigate since Azadistan is predominately prejudice against foreigners. Lockon/Dynames sortied in the cover of night to watch over Azadistan's solar energy satellite station when it was attacked by one of their own, a conservative part of the Azadistan mobile infantry. Lockon/Dynames fired upon all the Azadistan mobile suits since they all were sources of conflict. While firing upon the units, Graham Aker was flying over to observe friendly fire between Azadistan mobile units and noticed Lockon/Dynames. Ali Al Saachez/AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom around this find just fired several missile pods to destroy the power station. Lockon/Dynames attempted to prevent the assault, but there were too many to eliminate. As the power station got hit, Gramham Aker/SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom appeared before Lockon/Dynames for a fight. Graham defended himself well against Lockon/Dynames. Graham/Custom Flag managed to kick Lockon/Dynames and forced Lockon/Dynames to use his beam saber. As the two were about to go into a gun fight, request to protect the Azadistan palace was given and Graham had to withdraw. After discovering that Massoud Rachmadi was captured by a third party, Lockon/Dynames teamed up with Hong Long to assist in rescuing him. Setsuna flew back to his homeland, the old Republic of Krugis, in search of Massoud Rachmadi and to confront Ali Al Saachez. While Setsuna/Exia fought off Ali/Custom Enact, a second group ran off and Lockon/Dynames trailed the fleeing group to rescue Massoud Rachmadi. Lockon/Dynames tookout most of the fleeing convoy while Hong Long eliminated smaller targets on foot; Lockon had to use his own sniper rifile to eliminate the remaining ones holding Massoud Rachmadi hostage. After freeing Massoud Rachmadi, an unarmed Setsuna/Exia gave Massoud Rachmadi a ride back to Marina Ismail's palace. Lockon/Dynames and Hong Long returned on the outskirts of Azadistan to regroup with Wang Liu Mei to watch Setsuna/Exia on TV. After Massoud Rachmadi was returned to safety, Lockon was relieved Setsuna/Exia left without harm. Trap in Taklamakan Desert The Gundams entered the Taklamakan Desert to intervene against a terrorist group while expecting heavy retaliation from the world's forces. Lockon/Dynames entered Taklamakan by riding on top of Kyrios. As soon as they entered Taklamakan airspace, they immediately encountered heavy resistance as they were attacked by Realdo's and a barrage of missiles. With the fight already getting intense, the group executed a plan called B2. Tieria/Virtue used Burst Mode to fire a powerful beam through the desert to create a trench for Kyrios and Dynames to take advantage of partial fire protection. As they fought, one Meister after the other suffered ambushing mobile units and barrage of fire for nearly 16 hours. Lockon/Dynames has been separated from Kyrios and fights alone in the night against Union mobile suits. Joshua of the Union forces thought he could break formation and capture Lockon/Dynames himself, but was killed by Lockon/Dynames. Gramham Aker charged his Custom Flag after Lockon/Dynames and tackled Dynames into the ground and knocking out Lockon. By sunrise, all the Gundams/meisters were captured and being transported back to their respective bases. Lockon/Dynames was captured by Union forces and while they were just about to transport him away, Gundam Throne Eins eliminated several Flags and forced the rest of the Flags to flee and regroup. Johann Trinity introduced himself as a Gundam Meister and gave Lockon coordinates for a meeting in outer space and left. Trinity Armed Intervention Campaign Meeting the Trinity's The Trinity siblings and crew of the Ptolemy agreed to meet on the arranged coordinates and time. When the Trinity's boarded the Ptolemy and had acquainted with the meisters, Nena was shoved away by Setsuna after she went at him with a kiss. Michael Trinity got defensive for his sister and pulled out sonic dagger. Lockon defended Setsuna's actions, but Michael threatened to hurt Lockon instead. After Johann contained the situation, they had a meeting to talk about their group and objectives. The Trinity's offered little information about themselves and only told them they will operate their own missions. After the meeting, they returned to their mothership and began operations of their own not long. Meisters against Meisters The Gundam Throne meisters started their own missions while the Gundam meisters remain on board the Ptolemy observe their actions. Lockon and the rest of the meisters don't approve of their "total annihilation" tactics, but kept their distance until Nena randomly attacked and killed civilians (Louise Halevy and her family). Nena's random attack convinced Setsuna to sortie and eliminate the Gundam Throne meisters himself. Lockon joined the fight to support Setsuna. Both sides ended in a draw and Johann felt it was disadvantageous to continue fighting. Before Johann/Eins left, he intentionally revealed secret information about the Gundam Meister's past to cause conflict amongst the meisters and flew away. He revealed Lockon's true name and Setsuna's past and that Setsuna was involved in the death of his family by being involved in the KPSA. Lockon always wanted to avenge his family against KPSA (Ali's terrorist group) and when Johann told him that Setsuna was part of KPSA, it motivated Lockon to kill Setsuna. Lockon drew is sidearm at Setsuna, demanding an explanation behind his involvement with KPSA. Tieria didn't want Lockon to shoot Setsuna, but he couldn't persuade him to withdraw his weapon. Setsuna explained how he joined KPSA under the divine ''influence of Ali Al Saachez. He explains Ali's re-appearance in Moralia, explaining why he exited his cockpit during combat. However, Lockon wasn't entirely satisfied with the situation. His anger for the lost of his family was very strong and he intentionally fired a missed shot at Setsuna. He wanted to know how will Setsuna continue on with his Gundam and Setsuna explained he will continue their Celestial Being objectives. He told Lockon he doesn't care if Lockon killed him, knowing he will continue on his objectives to end war. Setsuna said he will continue to fight as a Gundam. Lockon withdrew his sidearm and started to laugh because of his idolization of his Gundam. Operation Fallen Angels Between the time Lockon and the other meisters returned to Ptolemy, the world government was given 30 false GN Drives. It wasn't long that Lockon and the rest of the meisters received info that HRL successfully fought off the Throne meisters. Sumeragi revealed that the mobile units that fought off the Thrones had GN Drives and that future battles will be between Gundams. It wasn't long that the 3 world powers united under a single military force as the United Nations Forces and openly declared their war on Celestial Being as ''Operation Fallen Angels. Saving Tieria UN Forces in space quickly discovered Ptolemy's location and engaged them. In between this time, Alejandro Corner hacked into Veda and disabled the Gundams (through Veda's network control over the Gundams) while in the middle of combating UN Forces. Sumeragi had Christina and Feldt transfer a standalone OS to reactivate the Gundams and Lockon/Dynames resumed combat. Gundam Virtue was un-successful due to Tiera's reliance on Veda. Patrick Colasour/GN-X took advantage of Tieria/Virtue's impediment and attempted to destroy Tieria/Virtue. Lockon/Dynames intervened and took the beam sabre hit into Dynames' right side chest. The beam sabre critically injured Lockon and caused permanent damage to his right eye. Lockon was recovered for emergency medical treatment. Dr. Moreno said Lockon required 3 weeks of recovery within a medical stasis chamber, but Lockon refused as he's aware of UN Forces are still after them. Lockon was also concerned about Tieria as he was wrought with guilt over the matter and lost his edge as a Gundam Meister. Lockon encouraged him to do things as he normally does and tells him that mistakes are prone to happen as it's a common aspect of humanity. Setsuna's Confirmations While Curse Jinx Squad was confronting Team Trinity, Lockon and the rest of the Ptolemy group observes them on the news. The group is contemplating the possibility of defeat as the world has the power to crush them and it was part of Aeolia Schenberg's plan. Setsuna questions the purpose of the Gundams regardless of the situation. Setsuna wonders are current events considered right as the Thrones and the UN Forces were only increasing conflict. He believes that Gundams should end wars, not escalate them. Lockon finished what Setsuna wanted to say, that the fight between the Thrones and UN Forces is a source of conflict that should be stopped. Allelujah objected to the suggestion, "That's insane! We're already near exhaustion and we can't use the space elevators either. In the last battle, Exia and Dynames were traced by the enemy..." Lockon replies, "Celestial Being cannot remain silent." Setsuna intends to go alone and wanted to confirm, "What purpose do the Gundams serve?". Lockon wanted to join Setsuna, but Lasse volunteered instead (in consideration of Lockon's injuries) to go with Setsuna with Assault Container (it has atmospheric re-entry and exit capabilities) and test GN Arms. In spite of concerns/objections, Sumeragi approved Setsuna's mission and gave him a mission plan for him to us. Setsuna and Lasse headed to Earth to fulfill his mission. Aeolia's Message While stationed at Ptolemy, waiting for Setsuna's return and anticipating UN Forces, a series of events happened to trigger the following event. Alejandro Corner just killed Aeolia Schenberg. Around the same time, Setsuna/Exia just engaged Ali Al-Saachez/Throne Zwei in a desperate battle of ideals. Coupled with these events, Aeolia Schenberg's system trap activated and released the 5 solar furnace's Trans-Am system and made a sudden appearance in a brief video to all of Celestial Being: To those who use GN Drives: I don't know whether you will carry my will, however I entrust you my final hope to you, full utilization of your GN Drives. I hope that you will use them and fight your hardest for the sake of ending war and bringing about a new peace. Not for the sake of Celestial Being, but for the sake of your own wills, as those who have Gundams. Death In episode 23, Lockon/Neil was killed in MS combat. Dynames was just repaired and was prepped for battle, however Tieria locked him in his room before he could sortie. Lockon managed to escape from his quarters and sortied with GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D. Lockon entered the combat zone and assisted in clearing out the GN-X's with GN Missiles. While Lockon was attacking the commanding Virginia-Class Carriers (activates Trans-Am System in SE) to distract the GN-X's away from Ptolemy and the other Gundams, Ali Al-Saachez/GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei appeared and damaged the GN Arms section. Dynames ejected from GN Arms and engaged Ali Al-Saachez/Throne Zwei. Lockon performed well with a right-eye blind spot, but Daryl Dodge interfered with his GN-X. Dynames launched GN Missiles upon the GN-X and was severely damaged, but still able to fly. Daryl kamikazed into Dynames, taking out its right arm. Ali/Throne. Zwei launched GN Fangs upon Lockon and he was unable to shoot all of them down. Dynames' limbs and head were destroyed, only the body remained with partial maneuverability. He dislodged his gun module from his cockpit and had Haro pilot Dynames back to Ptolemy. Lockon landed on one of GN Arms Type-D's particle cannon that was still intact. He had his gun module interface with the GN Cannon and waited for Ali/Zwei to appear. While waiting in firing position, Lockon talked to himself, "What am I doing out here? But unless... I get rid of him... Unless I can avenge them... I don't see how.. I could live on... Or even how I can face the world... I've got no other choice. TARGETED AND FIRING!" Lockon fired first and the particle beam contacted Throne Zwei's lower torso. While the lower torso was shot, Ali/Zwei still managed to returned fire. The blast damaged the GN Cannon and sent Lockon flying through space. As Lockon was floating through space, he reflected on his life, saying, He then asked the people of Earth, "You. People down there, are you satisfied?! With the way the world is?" pointed at Earth with his hand like a gun and said "As for me, I hate it." Then the GN Cannon overloaded and exploded near Lockon. The explosive shock cracks Lockon's visor (from his helmet) and kills Lockon from space decompression (seen in PS2 game) Aftermath When Dynames was en route to Ptolemy, the crew at first thought he returned safely. Haro's repeated call of Lockon over the com revealed his demise and the crew sadly mourned his passing. It was never revealed whether or not Lockon's body was recovered from the battle by Celestial Being for a proper burial; a year later, Tieria went to the Dylandy family grave to mourn Lockon and possibly help Lockon/Neil give flowers to his family on the anniversary of their deaths (the PS2 game shows Lyle Dylandy hiding behind a tree nearby). Even after death, the memory of Lockon Stratos still lived in the hearts of everyone he knew. While not completely explained, his spirit is still very much part of Celestial Being. He first appeared in A.D. 2312, as a spirit while Tieria was confused over helping Innovators. He reminded Tieria of Aeolia's trust in the Gundam Meisters. His second appearance was in a dream when Setsuna was recovering from a bullet wound. He appeared before Setsuna in a dream, telling him to face his past and told him to change because he couldn't. Even in death, Lockon is still a friend to those that were close to him. Relationships Advanced European Union Ireland Ireland is his homeland and when not busy, he would return to visit his family's grave and circle around places of significant memory. Owen and Lindsay Dylandy Lockon's mother and father were among the accounted dead when KPSA bombed and killed his parents at a public building. Amy Dylandy Lockon's beloved little sister who died along with his parents during a terrorist bombing. Lyle Dylandy Lockon's younger brother who also survived the terrorist incident in Ireland. During Season 2, Lyle takes his brothers codename of Lockon Stratos and joins Celestial Being. Before losing their family, Lyle envied Neil as the latter was the favored son for reasons unknown. The brothers rarely kept in contact with each other and became separated once Neil joined CB. After his death, Lyle shows litttle emotion over his brother's death, but still occasionally thinks about him. Advanced European Union Ali Al-Saachez The leader of KPSA terrorist group and killer of his beloved family. Lockon wishes to hunt down Ali and settle the score for his family's death. In a climatic showdown with Ali, Lockon lost his life for avenging his family. Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations Graham Aker Celestial Being Lockon Statos joined Celestial Being because he despised conflict and above all he hated terrorism. Lockon had lost his parents and his sister in a terrorist attack. It was this what gave him the determination of a Gundam Meister. Later on his young brother would inherit not only his code name, but his determination too. Veda It was Veda that made the final approval that allowed Lockon to become a Gundam Meister. Gundam Meisters Setsuna F. Seiei Lockon was the first Gundam Meister to acknowledge Setsuna. Lockon said that Setsuna's young age did not care because they (other Meisters) had joined Celestial Being for the same purpose as Setsuna: the eradication of conflicts. he also wanted to end war.Lockon is often paired off with Setsuna on missions. Of all the meisters, he gets along with him the best. Lockon often show concern for him like a little brother and often trails Setsuna to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble upon the battlefield. He was conflicted when he found out that Setsuna was once part of the same terrorist group that killed his family, but after an explanation behind his past, he forgave him. Setsuna grieved for Lockon's death when he couldn't make it in time to save him. Tieria Erde They had an unfriendly relationship, at first, as fellow Gundam meisters. Eventually they learn to like each other and get along with their mutual dislike for the Gundam Throne meisters. When Lockon risked his life to save Tieria's, he lost his edge and was filled with guilt for what Lockon did for him. Tieria wanted to protect him from harm by locking him to prevent him to sortie with Dynames. Lockon manage to unlock the door and sortie to save the crew of the Ptolemy and the rest of the meisters in trouble. After Lockon died from combating Ali Al Saachez, he blamed Setsuna for not getting their soon enough to save Lockon. Allelujah Haptism He's has bonded with Allelujah the least as they worked very few missions together and often not on Earth. They seem to have mutual respect for each other and he mourned for Lockon's death in episode 23. Crew of the Ptolemaios The relationship boundaries were less defined with the crew of the Ptolemaios. The following are defined relationships based on observation through their interactions. Sumeragi Lee Noriega She maintains and friendly/professional relationship with Lockon as commander to subordinate. As the tactical analyst and commander of operations, she often relay tactical information to Lockon in field operations. Feldt Grace Lockon was the few that ever took time to listen to Felt's feelings and eventually she developed romantic feelings for him. Even though she likes Lockon, she tends to keep herself at a distance and even eavesdrop on him. Lasse Aeon Lasse is the pilot to the Ptolemy and GN Arms. Though never teamed up together in the series, he's a GN Arms pilot and likely would've teamed up with him when they needed to combat together as GN Armor. Lichtendahl Tsery Like Lasse, he's a ship pilot within Celestial Being. It's unclear the depth of their relationship, but Lichty is open and friendly with Lockon. It's likely another friendly/professional relationship with the majority of the crew members. Ian Vashti He's Celestial Being's engineer and supplied Lockon with brand new shielding armor for his Dynames. They maintain a friendly/professional relationship, but not close. Joyce Moreno As Celestial Being's doctor, he patched up Lockon after his bodily injuries. He wanted Lockon to rest and heal for several weeks, but he opted to sortie with the group during Operation Fallen Angels. Lyle never knew him personally. Throne Meisters/Team Trinity Johann Trinity Johann saved him in the Takalamakan Desert when he was captured by Union forces. Later when the Throne meisters and meisters fell apart, it was Johann that intentionally told Lockon that Setsuna's past is related to his family's death. Michael Trinity Upon their first encounter, Micheal threatened to cut Lockon after he defended Setsuna for shoving his sister aside. Nena Trinity He only knows Nena through their first and last meeting to be acquainted on board Ptolemy. Trivia Lockon's seiyū, Shin-ichiro Miki, also voiced Kurz Weber (from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Full_Metal_Panic!| Full Metal Panic!]) who is another anime character that is known for his superb sniping skills. He is also known for his portrayal of laid back but fairly bishonen-looking characters like Yoji Kudo of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weiss_Kreuz| Weiß Kreuz], Nanami Kōtarō of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Detective_School_Q| Tantei Gakuen Q] and Kisuke Urahara of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bleach_%28manga%29#Anime| Bleach]. External Links Lockon's Profile on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters